ash and may's love story
by CH1996
Summary: May as a college student reminisces back to the weekend when she told ash she loves him


Ages: Ash (in college) 21 May ( in college) 20 Ash ( flashback)17 May(flashback) 16

May looked up to her boyfriend as of four years and thought to herself about how happy Ash had made her. From agreeing to leave the hoenn region where they grew up to go to college with her to just staying home with her to take care of her when she was sick. Ash was starting to fall asleep and may thought to her herself " ash gym leaders don't fall asleep on the job an aspiring gym leader shouldn't fall asleep in class,the class was about to end so she let him sleep a few more minutes. The class ended and she walked up to her sleeping lover and sat on his desk and just looked down at him sleep "he's so cute when he sleeps" she thought. She leaned in to whisper in his ear "ash time to wake up class is over" Ash continued to sleep through her attempt to wake him up "aaaasshhh" she prolonged his name to sound loving he still would not wake up she leaned down again and kissed his cheek and he woke up "works every time" she thought. Ash stretched and yawned "May?" his eyes still looked droopy and there was drool on his lip may lightly giggled and took out a small handkerchief and wiped the drool away " thanks may" he thanked his girlfriend " You're welcome Ash" she sweetly said " well come on time to go home ash" she said as she smiled at him " Ya ok lets go" he said as he yawned he stood up grabbed her hand and they started to walk home to their apartment. Then a boy stopped them to ask May a question "So may" he said trying to sound cool " if you're not busy why don't i take you out for a night on the town ending at my place" she giggled as she said " sorry but i'm already seeing someone else" she said and started running after ash. " Hey Ash" she said " Ya babe?" he asked. She looked down slightly closing her eyes " do you remember when he first started dating" she asked him" " ya of course i do" May then thought back to that fateful weekend that changed their lives forever

"ASH!" a younger May maple yelled excitedly at her childhood friend. "AAAHHH" he yelled as he woke up from his nap " WHAT WHAT IS IT?!" "were out for summer ash wake up and lets go home". "Ya ya ok" Ash said annoyed slightly. They walked home as they had for the last 10 years " so ash what are you and your mom gonna do for summer" she asked inquisitively "nothing much just hanging out at home what about you?" he asked. " same just hanging out not really doing anything. Hey we're still going to lilycove tomorrow right?" she asked " ya course we are may" he answered " yay" she said they got to their individual homes and ash walked over to his home " see you in the morning may" he said " bye ash" she said then devised a plan to spend more time with her secret crush she started rummaging through her pockets and purse to find her house key that she knew was under a fake rock. " hey ash i locked myself out of my house do you mind if i hang out at your house till my mom gets home?" " ya sure come on in" he said. He opened the door to his house walked in and set his bag on the couch. "ash is that you honey" ash's mother asked " ya mom it's me hey is it cool if may hangs out till her mom gets home" he asked " yes that should be fine ash" " thanks miss ketchum" may said. " It's no trouble may it's been quite a while since i've seen you how have you and your mother been since well you know your fathers accident" " we've been alright i guess it's been especially hard on max but dad it still alive but he can't really do anything he just sits there" she got a little upset upon talking about her father. Ash put his arm around her " it's ok may i'm sure he'll get better one day" he said reassuringly. " Thanks ash that means a lot" she thanked him " so do you know when your mother will be getting home" ash asked she nodded her head no and then get out her phone to call her mother " hey mom its me may when are you getting home i accidentally locked myself out of the house" even though she knew her mother would be on a business trip till next friday in a week. " oh i'm sorry sweetie but i won't be home till friday and max is at summer camp i hate to ask delia of so much but do you think you could stay at ash's this week. "ok" she said " i'll ask miss ketchum" "she actually won't be back for another week" she told her longtime ash " so may when is your mother getting home" delai asked her " well about that" she started to ask but was cut off by ash "is it ok if may stays over this week her mom is on a business trip and won't be back till friday" ash asked his mother " well i suppose that'll be alright, I'll go set up the guest room for you may" " Thanks miss ketchum" she called to her. " It's no problem dear" delia called back. "ya may" ash said " you're a special friend to me and my mom" ash put his arm around his friend and smiled may just blushed and looked down " you think i'm special" she said moving some hair behind her ear " ash,may! Dinner!" Delia called to the pair from the kitchen. Ash and May hadn't even noticed the time. After they ate dinner may and ash decided to get ready for bed since they had to get up early as they ash would be taking may up to lilycove the next morning so she could buy some summer clothes and new swimsuits. May sat in the guest room where she would stay for the next week wanting to just run into ash's room jump on top of him kiss him and tell him how she had been in love with him for the last 7 years but she knew it was too early to tell him she planned to tell him tomorrow night when they were in lilycove she decided to go to sleep and prepare for the next day. May had woken up around 5 even though ash was going to wake her up at 6 but she was too excited to sleep when ash came in she pretended to be asleep "hey may come on time to wake up we'll be on the road for lilycove in about half an hour" "ok" said pretending to sound tired she took a quick shower put on her outfit that she knew ash loved ( her outfit from hoenn) as ash in his room put on his shirt that may knew he loved ( his outfit from hoenn) unbeknownst to may ash shared her feelings and planned himself to confess his feelings to her. Later on the road May looked over at ash secretly a few times as he drove to lilycove city " so ash did you just offer to bring me here so i could shop at the department store there had to be another reason" she asked "no" he said " just taking my good friend to a mall so she can get some new summer clothes like any good gentleman would" he said may giggled as she thanked him for taking her to lilycove. When they arrived in lilycove may had their whole day planned to the minute aside from a tiny part she hadn't told him when she planned in the day to confess to him she simply couldn't decide she thought about on top of the department store where they could look out at the sunset or when she was trying on outfits and drag ash in to the changing room with her and kiss him then she saw the beach at lilycove and decided that was where she would tell him how she felt right before they left she would ask him to take her on a walk on the beach and she would kiss him and tell him she loved him plain straight no big speeches the day went on as they spent the time together in lilycove shopped had some lunch, got some ice cream and as they were getting ready to leave may asked ash " hey ash do you think we could go for a quick walk on the beach. "sure may" he said. As they walked along the beach may eventually stopped them ready to tell ash how she felt " ash i need to tell you something" she said sounding serious "what is it may" he asked " well do you remember seven years ago when we were lost in petalburg woods and that vigoroth attacked us and you protected me from it even though there was no hope you could have beaten it by yourself" " actually ya i do remember that you were terrified" " so were you ash" " i was not" he said "well anyway" may said " ever since that day i've wanted to tell you that i… i uh i've loved you ever since that day" she lunged forward got on her tiptoes and kissed ash his lips tasted like the vanilla ice cream they had had earlier. Ash didn't know how to respond to what was happening but after a few seconds of the kiss ash adjusted to what was happening and closed his eyes parted his lips to kiss her back. May was worried that she had gone too fast and scared ash but her heart skipped a beat though when she felt ash grab her hips and pull him closer she moved her arms up to wrap them around ash's neck to pull him even closer to her. "when may pulled back she just stared into ash's eyes then it was her turn to be surprised when ash leaned down to kiss her after a few seconds he pulled back and quietly said back to her "i love you too may"

The End 


End file.
